


Kitty Lips

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Daniel really likes Seongwu's kitty lips.





	Kitty Lips

Seongwu's lips, Daniel thinks, are a challenge to kiss.

They're so thin, and sometimes Daniel worries that Seongwu would think that he's a sloppy kisser for going beyond the seams of Seongwu's lips. He would never, of course, Daniel knows, but he worries all the same.

They are, however, really good down south, wrapped snuggly around Daniel's cock, Seongwu's cheeks hollowed out as he pulls back, tongue swirling around the head.

Daniel really likes those kitty lips, anywhere at all, he decides, as Seongwu climbs back up his body, smiling wickedly as he lets Daniel taste himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡  
> This is actually my first published Wanna One fic, and it's mainly just to promo my drabble collection, [Come Spring](https://twitter.com/QueenHoneyBerry/status/973135759006838784?s=19) , because I am running out of prompts. Please send me prompts lmao no, seriously, please do.
> 
> Any ship and all ratings welcome, but no rape please, and definitely no underaged members in very suggestive or outright explicit prompts.
> 
> Kudos and comments and yelling are all very much appreciated. Have a good day! ♡


End file.
